icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seddieftwyea
Hey PEEPS! Welcome to my talk page! You can chat with me ANY time ya want! Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Cartoonprincess-20101228162541/@comment-Seddieftwyea-20101228164123 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 16:41, December 28, 2010 Other pages you made unconstructive edits on: Sibby, Fencer, Cibby, Cam Friendship, Freddie Benson, iKiss. Please don´t add your personal opinion in the articles, that´s what blogs are for. Mak23686 15:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) POKEMON!! HEY! Finally someone to talk to about pokèmon! My favourites our Rayquaza, Venusaur, Kyurem and Gliscor Sincerly Stringtheoryrocks1 21:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Stringtheoryrocks1 Pokèmon! RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I was going to give you my pokèmon platnium team but I cannot find it.Stringtheoryrocks1 09:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) stringtheoryrocks1 Pokèmon No I don't have A.R. My pokèmon team is (If I rember correctly) Torterra lvl 88 (my starter) Infernape lvl 80 (my friends) Staraptor lvl 77 Feebas lvl 77 Giratina lvl 75 and puiptar lvl 47 (trying to evolve it to a tyranitar) I have alot more pokemon and I am going to get pokèmon black and white. Have you got on of the shiny legendary beasts vecause in a few days those events will be released in europe. I do like your userboxStringtheoryrocks1 15:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC)stingtheoryrocks1 Oh really, do you know the F.E.A.R. stratedyStringtheoryrocks1 16:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC)stringtheoryrocks1 Or as like to call it F****** Evil Annoying Rodent Hi :D NeveisCheese☼ 07:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to be friends! Most of my friends are Seddie Shippers I only have like 3 Creddie friends, but we all get along!! Since now we are friends I will put you on my friend list!!!! P.S. I was looking at your page and I saw that you make youtube videos!! I watched some of them and you are a good singer : D 7creddie5 18:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Worried Sadness... Uh Hey Seddieftwyea!! Well I'm a little upset and I might be paranoid. But it's just that everytime I make a blog you make one too and it's making me think that your wanting to compete with me. I have no problem with your blogs being popular AT ALL. It's just you wanting to compete with me makes me sad. I know I might be wrong though. Hehehe :) Hello :) Lol it's ok, my cousins would prbly do that too :) I love food too!! And I get pretty good grades too if i do say so myself. I'm not THAT much like Sam...although i wish i was lol. I dont like anyone right now myself... except for my goldfish!! haha jk SpencerandhisGoldfish 01:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC)SpencerandhisGoldfish Favorite Books Omg where do I begin? Well I aboslutely LOVE the Harry Potter series and I love this book called "The Books of Elsewhere" And I love "I Was a Rat" I can't name them all!! Yea I should start making nicknames for ALL of you!! Haha that would be an awesome blog idea! Thanks!! Churchpants 16:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories You overdo it with adding categories to pages; please remember that we set a limit of seven (7) categories per page and try not to exceed that (removing categories is MUCH more work than adding them), or you could be blocked for being unconstructive. Only add categories that describe what is most important about a page. Mak23686 16:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stopping I figured I was organizing things, but seeing as Carly isn't in, do you wish to audition for Carly? If she doesn't return, you can have her role. Honestly, it sounds more like you're upset about the casting... Maybe we can get a vote on this, but role playing is kinda fun for me... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything. MellamoSammo! 20:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh come on, I'm not THAT nice xP Of course we can be friends, I love Seddiers! :) Turquoise is one of my definite favorite colors! But I have to say my favorite is probably lilac :D Favorite Animal Oops! I'm such a spaz xP I WILL sign my signature on this one!!! I LOVE kittens! My little sister just got one and he's the cutest thing ever!!! I've also loved foxes since I was little even though I've never seen them (I loved Aesop's Fables, lol). I think puppies are cute, but (this sounds ridiculous) I'm so afraid of them! Dogs in general are just too hyper for me xD I guess it's cause my siblings are alergic, I'm never around dogs so I'm not used to them, lol. Now tell me, what's your favorite movie? Xxcreddier4presidentxx 00:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Xxcreddier4presidentxx :D Re: Help You could look at the pages with the most categories and take care of those; seven is the maximum that's allowed, I make a few exceptions sometimes if I don't know what categories to remove, so nine is the absolute maximum. You could also put categories on the , but I've got to warn you, there are way more than 1000 of those. Thanks for offering your help. its always appreciated. Mak23686 20:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh, sorry we already cast that role. And every chance you get, you diss the role playing!!! I started this here, and I wish to stay. Can't you just tell me you're upset that you didn't get a role, then I could try to give you one? It'd be much better than bashing the role playing, then asking me for a part RIGHT AFTER. MellamoSammo! 22:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I forgive you, all is well. Thing is, we need people who can be on the wiki alot, to role play. I'm on often, and I just want it to be fun for eveyone. I'm sorry I couldn't do that... If you want to r/p, you can go on the role playing wiki. I check it out as well. :) MellamoSammo! 22:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Making users admins Hi, My friend Creddie 4 real and I are organizing a wiki for shippings. She wants to make me an admin, but she's new to it and isn't sure how. Since I've never made a wiki, I don't know how either...lol. Can you tell me how it's done? Thanks! =) CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 03:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Okaii :) Yeah, we can be friends :) Purple xx 19:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Hope it's a good one! :) - Lindsay, Katie, and Anthony (Lady Magique, Serene Girl, and Phenglei Kai) Lady Magique 21:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it's late Heya! 'Sorry i didn't say this yesterday or Wednesday... i wasn't on the Wikia.. :( But... 'Happy '''belated Birthday!!!! I hope you had a great day! '''Purple xx 22:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm - Misszippylala Y U NO SHIP SEDDIE Hi! Umm... well, you left a message on a Seddie page, and I am a very strong Seddie shipper, I dont ship any other ship apart from SPUG-NUG and cibby, Have I been hacked? I have'nt been on in a while because I'm under alot of stress, but just to clear up I love seddie!!!! Seeyas Misszippylala 22:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC)